Famulous
by Grasspaw
Summary: When Katara and Zuko drag their siblings to the pool, Sokka and Azula share in their disgust of the lovebirds' and engage in a little 'fake' flirting.


**Just for the record, I ship Tokka and Sukka, not... Azuka? I don't know what the term is for them. But this is just because I'm such a big Zutara geek, and I was hanging out at the pool with my brother, his girlfriend, and her younger brother (don't worry, this didn't happen to us; we actually ignored each other), and I was thinking about how awkward it is to hang out with a sibling's significant other's family... Also, because I don't say it anywhere, Katara and Azula are are seventeen, and Zuko and Sokka are nineteen. I own nothing.**

"Why do I feel like a third wheel?" Sokka asked, watching in mild disgust as Katara and Zuko splashed each other in the pool, laughing.

"Fourth wheel," Azula said lazily, not looking up from her book. "I'm third." She glanced at her brother and his girlfriend over the top of her sunglasses. "Makes you want to hurl, doesn't it?"

"Oh, yeah," Sokka said, glaring at Zuko as he ducked Katara underwater; the brunette girl came up laughing and spluttering, then wrapped her arms around the boy's neck. Azula mimed sticking her finger down her throat.

"That's just nasty."

"Yup." Sokka leaned back on the pool chair, looking away in embarrassment. "If anyone asks, I've never seen her before."

"Who? You mean that girl making a fool of herself in the water with that guy I've never met?" Sokka laughed.

"Hand me the water bottle, will you?"

"Sure." Sokka yawned, unscrewed the cap, and took several gulps. "Sure is hot today."

"Is not. You're just used to the cold."

"I'm from _Alaska._What do you expect? You're burning, by the way."

Azula put down her book and looked down at herself in alarm. "Ack. Sunscreen," she demanded; he rifled through the beach bag at his side and tossed her the bottle. It slipped out of her hands and landed on the concrete, and she glared at him like at was his fault. He rolled his eyes.

"Butterfingers."

"Whatever."

"That means you know you can't win the argument," he said, smirking at her; she rolled her eyes.

"Whatev- Never mind."

"Ha." She ignored him, leaning down to grab the bottle. She attempted to squirt some onto her hand, but only the tiniest amount came out. She groaned.

"I'm going to burn."

"Probably," Sokka said complacantly, digging his sunglasses out of the bag and putting them on. "If it's not hot, will you at least admit that it's bright?"

"Of course it's bright. If it wasn't bright I wouldn't be worrying about getting burnt, would I?" Azula snapped, staring up at the cloudless sky. "Stupid sun."

"Aw, don't say that, you'll hurt the sun's feelings. Here, just put a towel over your legs." He held one out, a bright blue and green beach towel, but she just crossed her arms.

"Sokka, I'd be too hot under that!"

"I thought it wasn't hot," he said, grinning widely.

She huffed and looked away, and at that moment they both looked at the two idiotic teens in the pool as Katara's dreamy sigh reached their ears: "Oh, _Zuko..."_

Azula and Soka looked at each other and burst out laughing; Sokka tossed the towel back in the general direction of the bag, then looked at Azula in concern when she sighed. She had removed her sunglasses and was batting her eyes at him ridiculously, her hands crossed over her heart.

"Oh, _Sokka..._" He snorted with laughter and mimicked her pose.

"Oh, _Azula..."_

"Your eyes are as beautiful as the moon," she cooed, barely holding back her laughter. A most unlady-like snort slipped out all the same.

"Your hair is as soft as a baby's bottom," he said with fake somberness; she giggled.

"Your eyebrows are so amazingly brown."

"Your ears are so spectacularly ear-shaped."

She burst out laughing. "Ear shaped?"

"I swear Zuko actually said that one time," he protested, though he was laughing as well.

"Well, Zuzu never was gifted with words. Your swimtrunks are absolutely gorgeous on you."

"They've got nothing on your amazingly sparkly necklace..."

They spent the next several minutes trying to one-up each other with cheesy compliments, laughing hysterically as they did so. Sokka was just complementing Azula on her famulous (a word of his own invention) nose, and she was throwing back her head in laughter, when Katara interrupted them.

"Famulous nose?" she asked, wrapping a towel around herself and raising her eyebrows. "And you make fun of me and Zuko?"

Sokka flushed and Azula stopped laughing. "Exactly! We're making fun of you two!" he snapped, scowling, and Katara smirked.

"By flirting with each other?"

"Fake flirting!" Azula snarled. "We're not actually..."

"Right. Well, Zuko and I are going to walk back to his house. Feel free to catch up with us whenever." She wiggled her fingers in a tiny wave, sang out, "Toodles!" and, slipping on her flip flops, ran off to her boyfriend, laughing. "Zuko! I have to tell you something."

Sokka and Azula scowled, hoping that any passers by would attribute the redness in their cheeks to the sun.

"I, uh..." he said finally, waving his hands helplessly. "I'm gonna get some ice cream from the Snack Shack. You want anything?"

"No, um, I'm good. I'll go ahead and pack up, I think we're done."

"Yeah, yeah, of course..."

"Hey, Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a stupid question?"

"Fire away."

She swallowed. "It... it _was... fake_flirting, right?"

"Yeah," he said automatically. "Totally. I mean, you know, unless..."

"No," she said quickly. "I'm glad. Because, you know, we're just friends."

"And that's only because your brother and my sister are dating."

"Right. Right..."

And as Sokka went ahead and bought Azula a fudgesicle because he knew she did actually want one, he had to admit to himself that her nose really was quite famulous, and that maybe he hadn't been entirely joking when he said it.


End file.
